Bonds
by TakaRei
Summary: Warning: Yaoi content. If you don't like it, don't read it. SasuNaru, also mentions of other couples. What happens when a bad boy meets the spoiled brat. Not set in the original Naruto world. Lemons.
1. How It Came To Be

**A/N: This story contains yaoi (boyxboy) stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, sexual references, strong language and some violence.**

**This is my first time writing a yaoi fan fiction, and it's gonna be a multichapter one! I have many ideas, and I can't wait to write them down. Let me know if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I was finishing this in 3 am, even if there were some mistakes, I couldn't see them due to lack of sleep. R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. ^_^ Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own any character from Naruto world (unfortunately), it all belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

I was walking to school like every day. The weather was nice, soft summer breeze was ruffling my old, worn-out orange jacket and the sun was shining. And then, like every day, something had to ruin it.

I saw his smug face in front of the school gate. Did he have to ruin my day so soon? I wonder why I even ask myself that. Of course he has, he's Uchiha Sasuke, goddammit. And, as always, he was surrounded by his pack of followers, fangirls and fanboys. He had quite a lot, actually. Well, why wouldn't he? He wasn't a ragged, poor, orphan blonde like me. Everyone loved Uchiha Sasuke. And he enjoyed every second of it. I passed his fan heard when my ear caught a snide comment: _"It's him. The troublesome blond_." I let it pass me. I didn't care what the girl was saying. It was obvious she was craving Sasuke's attention, and what better way to get it, pointing out the obvious? *sarcasm*

Like I care. Every day in this fucking school is like a nightmare. Heck, I enjoy nightmares more! For all the people in this school, I'm just another big blob in the neatly written text. A big blob with blond hair and a record of bad behavior.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Eighteen. Blonde. Tanned. Orphan living with his only uncle. And a constant problem to almost everyone around me. And also gay as anyone can be.

I already entered the classroom when I heard someone yelling from the hall: _"Faggot!" _I just continued into the classroom and right to my seat in the back. One of the bearable things in this school was my seat. I could stare through the window all I wanted, and at least during class, nobody bothered me. Actually, there weren't many people who'd mess with me. A loud-mouthed muscular blond who failed a year and was known for taking care of things with his fists – there were a few who'd actually bother me. But, I knew how to shut them up. I don't even know why does it still bother me. It was usually my short temper that got me to those situation in the first place. But you won't see Uzumaki Naruto admitting he was the one to blame. So I fought, and that got me a pretty thick file in the principal's office. I think that soon they'll have to get another one.

But there was this thing, this person, that bothered me above all others. Uchiha Sasuke.

I don't even know why. Aside from the snide comments I got from his so-called friends, he never even took notice of me. It was like I was a part of the wall or something. Never spoken a word, never even made an actually eye-contact, but something about this guy was so unnerving. Maybe I was just jealous. I'll never be the kind of guy that he was. A millionaire's son, very smart, very spoiled, with perfect grades and perfect hobbies. And _very popular_ with the ladies and gents. Naah, who'd like that, anyways?

Not that I wasn't attractive. During my years of troubled behavior I've found a few admirers of my own. There was that weird looking, black haired, emotionless guy with a nice stomach – Sai. I always noticed him looking at me from a far during the previous years. And then when he finally finished school (he was a senior) he approached me and we kinda got it on. Hot guy, nice abs, very agile, doesn't talk much (better for him, his mouth was dirtier than mine) and a good fuck. We keep in contact from time to time, but it's nothing serious.

Unlike my ex – Gaara. There you have a time bomb, set to blow off any second. A red haired pale beauty he was, he was also the one to get my mind fucked a number of times. For the two years we've been together on/off, I witnessed every mood-swing he had and every personality change he went though. Always silent, always wearing that weird black eye liner on his piercing green eyes… Tempting, to put it that way. But messed up. But I actually got to bond with him. When you spend so much time with someone, you can't not share experience and become close. And we were _very close_. I actually enjoy spending time with him even now, more than half a year from our brake-up. He actually got better since he's not with me. Makes me wonder if I was the one to mess him up in the first place. That pale-eyed Neji guy is really taking good care of him. When he was with me, he was almost always depressed and in a bad mood. When he wasn't, he was usually hyperactive and we fucked like rabbits. But then his depression would kick in and I'd have to hide all my razors and knives if I wanted to bring him to my place. Neji talked him into getting some help, and Gaara's therapy is going good for now.

Talking about the pale-eyed, there was always his sister. The junior, Hyuuga Hinata. A shy dark haired creature, always looking at me from down the hallway, and seemingly always blacking out when I got too close. Not that I was interested in her. She's cute and all, but she's a girl. One time, she fainted as I was passing by and I took her to the infirmary. See, I'm not such a bad guy. So I stayed there for the whole second period to make sure she was okay. When she finally woke up, she was so flushed, her face looked like a tomato. It was the first time we actually spoke. And in the end she kissed me. It was a sweet, dry peck on the lips, but non the less, a kiss. I kinda wanted to give her a shot, but after a few dates I knew it wouldn't work. We remained friends, and she finally doesn't faint when she's around me. She's actually the only female friend I have in this school.

The other ones I usually hand during the school time are the inseparable friends for life – Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Chouji the Fatass - although I don't call him like that in person, I don't want to get stomped (even a well-built guy like me wouldn't stand a chance against him) and Shikamaru the Troubled – I call him that since he always complains how everything is so troublesome and boring. He's the one who actually has grades as bad as I do. And it's too bad, since he's so smart, just too lazy. But who am I to judge? I'm stupid _and_ lazy. But still, they are the only ones that don't really care about me being gay and being such a pain in the ass.

There is also that Kiba guy, from another class, who I always see walking his huge dog Akamaru in the park across from my apartment. Occasional "Hello" and "How are you?" don't really count.

Aside from them, there is only my uncle – Iruka and his strange "friend" Kakashi (my uncle in hell wouldn't admit he's gay, although I can _clearly hear them_ in the other room at night) and the Ichiraku Ramen attendants (I'm their regular customer) that I have any contact with.

Not a really interesting life, huh?

But anyways, this Sasuke guy, he's really driving me nuts. I can't put my finger on it quite yet, but there is something strange about him. Nobody's that flawless.

After another day of dozing-off with Shikamaru at the back of the classroom, the classes were over and I decided to go get some ramen for myself and Iruka. Kakashi was out of town, so I could finally spend some quality time with my uncle, and have a good night sleep, without _anyone's_ head being banged against the wall.

I was walking in the direction of the Ramen shop when suddenly something hit me over the head. Hard. My vision got blurry and I started losing balance. When I turned, I saw a dozen of guys – drop-outs and some gang-members, and one of them was carrying the baseball bat that was the cause of the piercing pain in my skull. I didn't even know half of those guys!

- What the fuck it wrong with you? – I yelled. I didn't remember beating any of them in the past, although I knew some of them were just usually unfriendly like this.

The one with the bat that seemed like the leader laughed while they were cornering me to a dumpster near by.

- You're seriously asking me that? Is he serious guys? – he turned to his pals, making a face.

- We're the ones that should ask you that, you little faggot. – the other answered.

Another one on the right added:

- We're gonna beat the crap out of you, you homo. You're disgusting.

- And even pretending you're a tough guy… Your kind is the worst! – added the leader.

They surrounded me and they were closing in. I didn't see any openings to run and trying to fight all of them off would only result in my own demise. And reasoning with these guys won't do. There was nothing I could do. So I raised my fists and prepared myself to be beaten to a pulp. When the first one came at me, I moved my right hand in the motion I knew in the back of my mind, and like at home with my punching bag, my fist landed into his stomach.

This just angered the rest of them. They started coming at me, and in no time, two were holding me in a dead-lock and the leader was raising his bat to my face.

- I'm gonna do you real good you pantsy. Let's see how your boyfriend will like you then.

- I don't have one. – I grunted_. Oh great Naruto, that's really gonna help._

- Oh, what did you say? – he asked, pretending he didn't hear me.

- I said, I don't have one! – I jerked my way out, releasing one of my arms and trying to kick the one with the bat at the same time. It resulted in me getting grabbed by the neck by the other guy that was holding me.

- I'll teach you a lesson you ass-fucker! – the leader yelled as he raised the bat over his head.

This was going to hurt. I closed my eyes.

But the pain never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw a tall dark haired figure with a bokken pushing his way through the mass of bodies. The leader was knocked out in front of me and the rest, bewildered by the sudden appearance started dispersing, running from the reach of his wooden sword. I got hold of the guy that was holding me and swung him to the ground over my head. He screamed as he hit the ground but managed to trip me on his way down. The rest were already running in different directions and the tall figure approached me, standing over the remaining guy on the ground. The guy's face was dead-pale as he saw who it was.

- Run. – I heard a cold stern voice, and the gang member instantly stood up and ran away.

When I looked at my savior's face, I froze.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

When I recovered from my initial shock I noticed Sasuke offering me his hand. I gave him a confused look.

- Well, aren't you gonna get up? – he asked me. Now I realized why he was offering his hand. I was still on the ground. I grabbed it clumsily and he raised me.

Our eyes met and our faces were so close. I instantly moved backwards. He had that self-confident smile again. I looked away.

- I presume even you know that it's only polite to thank me now. – it was more of an order than a question.

- Thank you. – I muttered, not looking at him. It was something in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

- No problem. I suppose even for a well formed guy like you, so many of them were a problem. You're lucky I was there to save your ass.

- I was okay by myself, y'know! I was just preparing my strategy how to beat them all in one turn. – I pouted. I knew he could see through my mask.

- You don't really seem as the planning type. – he played along. – Can you walk?

- Of course I can! – I jumped in the spot, showing off.

My leg protested and I lost balance. The sharp pain was the only thing on my mind when I started falling down. And there were his hands to catch me. He held me up, looking me straight in the eyes. Sky blue ones and deep black ones.

He smirked.

- I guess you can't after all. Let me take you home.

And without uttering another word, supporting my body on my left side, he started walking.

- Hey, I don't need your help! I didn't need it in the first place!

- Oh really? – his eyes narrowed. – Like I care dobe!

There was no protesting. He just kept dragging me.

- Where do you live? – he asked, looking around the street. The sun was low in the sky, a deep orange color illuminating everything around us. My favorite color.

- Umm, few blocks away. – I hopped on one foot. – This way.

And that's where it became awkward. Walking (well in my case hopping) down the strangely empty streets, in complete silence, it soon became really weird. I kept giving directions and in ten minutes time we were standing in front of my building.

- So this is. – I muttered. I looked at him, observing his face.

This was actually the first time I got to see him up close. Flawless, pale skin, piercing black eyes, defined lips and dark raven hair… He looked _good_. Hey, what the hell was I thinking just now?! That's Sasuke!

He was observing my building. Then he turned and looked around the park on the other side of the street.

- Sit down with me for a moment, will you?

I nodded and we sat on the closes bench. A warm summer breeze started blowing, ruffling his white shirt.

- So, what did you want? – I asked. I just wanted to get out of there. His presence was making me uneasy… No… Something else. But what?

- I'm just waiting for your gratefulness. I did take you home after I saved you, right?

- What? You must be kidding me, I already thanked you once!

- That half-assed thanks doesn't count. – he was persistent, I'll give him that.

- Well that's all you'll get. – but I was a stubborn mule myself.

- You now owe me one.

I stared at him. Owed? Uzumaki Naruto doesn't owe anything to anyone! Well, except that money I needed to give back to Gaara next time. This was different! I didn't ask for his help! And now I owe _him_?

- Nobody asked you to interfere.

- They would've killed you in the spot. Nobody's that tough.

- Except you, right? – I was sarcastic.

- Except me.

Was this guy for real? Could he be more conceited?

- Well, aren't we modest?

- Let's see then.

- What?

- How you'll gonna settle your debt to me.

- I don't owe you anything!

- Let your leg rest, it seems it's just a bit sprained, and then, for the weekend, come over to my place.

- What?!

- I'll give you one chance to buy out your debt. We'll fight, and if you win, you're not in debt to me anymore.

- And if _you_ win?

He smirked again.

- You'll just have to wait and see.

- Hey, I'm not gonna lose to some spoiled rich boy!

- We'll see Naruto.

- Hey, how do you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you in the first place.

- We go to the same school.

- So what, I don't know half of the people there.

- Then let's just say I noticed you.

He _did_? At that moment I felt my cheeks starting to burn up, and trying to mask it, I shouted:

- I'm not going to lose to you Sasuke!

He was a bit surprised, but smiled anyways.

- So you'll come?

- Of course I will! One doesn't get the chance to kick the ass of a rich brat every day. Especially you, with your gang of followers.

- So you noticed me to?

- Who wouldn't mister High-and-mighty! With all those jerks around, praising you, no wonder your ego is sky high.

- Okay. So it's a deal then. But let me tell you one thing dobe… I won't lose. Definitely.

And with that determination he got up and turned.

- See ya in a few days dobe!

- Hey idiot, you forgot to tell me your address!

He turned down the corner and I couldn't see him anymore.

Well great! Now, not just that I thrown into this, but I had to find where the idiot lived.

Still, I can't wait to kick his conceited ass. Uzumaki Naruto never backs out on a fight! He'll be sorry for starting this.

That was the moment I smiled. This was going to be fun…

I had no idea how much.


	2. At The Dōjō

A/N: **Warning: This story contains yaoi(boyxboy) and loads of lemons, flashy scenes and coarse language. Oh, and some violence(fights). If you are offended by this in any way, or you have a problem with it, don't read it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sama. SasuNaru fans, enjoy.**

* * *

It turned out it wasn't so hard to find out where Sasuke lived. Him being very very rich, and very very popular made it easy for me to find out. I actually asked Hinata-chan, and even though she was confused by me asking, told me what she knew.

Well, it was to be expected. Remote and exclusive part of the city, a huge estate I couldn't even begin to imagine. That's where he lived.

After meeting up with Gaara and Neji to give the money back, I parted ways with them (even though they invited me to have lunch – not like I'm a fan of grilled vegetables to begin with) and found the bus that was to take me to the idiot's home.

My leg was doing better now, but the little sprain turned out not to be that little. It was swollen for two days and the morning after the fight I could barely walk. I stayed home 'till the end of the week, to rest my ankle and to prepare for the destined meeting. Like I was gonna let that conceited brat beat me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I don't lose!

So after the preparations, and my leg safely secured with a few bandages, in my favorite orange training suit I went. I had no idea in what I just got myself into.

The mansion was _huge_. Large black gates with a weird looking symbol on them, bodyguards everywhere and a large pathway to the house. I've never been in such a place.

After the gate guard confirmed I had an invitation (my name scribbled on his list – Sasuke's doing no doubt) I was in. It took me almost ten minutes to get to the house by foot. No wonder the idiot always had his private car take him to school. Not only it was in the farthest part of the city, the mansion itself was like a town of it's own. I could see random buildings around me, well matched with the pine forest in the background, and loads of men in suits and guard outfits all looking pretty busy.

I could feel their stares on me, but I didn't care. I came to settle this, then I'm not coming back here ever again.

I finally reached the house. It had a gate of it's own, although not as big as the first one. The weird symbol that looked like a fan was there too. A stern looking maid in her thirties lead me to the house, but, strangely enough took me to the back.

What was this? Was he to embarrassed to make me come to the front door? I don't think so. After so many people have seen me on the mansion grounds, there was no need for hiding me. It must've been something else. The maid was in front of me, her heavy black heels echoing while we walked over the marble path that led to… A dōjō? Really? He had a fucking _dōjō_?

- Sasuke-sama will see you right away. Make yourself comfortable. – the maid said, although, unlike her words her face told me not to relax. Sheesh, even the service here was snobby. This was a whole other world for me. I wasn't sure if I liked it. With those words she turned and walked into the dōjō. Few seconds later she came out, gesturing me to come inside. And there he was. Sasuke.

He was obviously training. And concentrating very hard. His opponent was at over two heads taller than him, and not to mention a foot wider in the shoulders. But Sasuke wasn't the muscular type exactly. Either of them turned to greet me as I walked in, the maid leaving after she showed me a futon seat by the wall. Sasuke and the big guy were completely focused on the fight, circling around eachother a few feet away. I couldn't even get to my seat when Sasuke made his move.

Like a lightning bolt he jumped at his opponent, securing his right hand in a dead-lock, Sasuke's foot flying upwards to land on the other's neck. He smashed him to the floor, twirling his arm, elbow right to the face. I stared in awe. He moved so fast. They stayed like this for a few moments and then the big guy laughed. His strange laughter echoed hitting the walls as Sasuke released his grip and offered him a hand. They bowed down in respect and then the tall guy said:

- You're getting really good at this Sasuke!

He was still smiling.

- I can't wait for the next time we fight!

Sasuke's face was unreadable. But his glare was suggesting he enjoyed the fight as well.

- Thank you Jūgo. See you next week.

With those words he turned and walked over to his towel, brushing off the sweat on his pale face. The Jūgo guy smiled once again, picked his stuff from the floor and left the room. Sasuke glared at me.

- Oh, it's you _dobe_.

- Well, of course it's me! Idiot! You asked me to come over, right? – I was pissed off. Why did he always have to act so high and mighty?

I watched him as he took a sip of water, studying his outfit. He had a dark blue, almost black hakama, a purple belt and a white sleeveless shirt with that weird fan symbol on his back. It was red-white. I was confused. And he didn't have any shoes on.

- What are you looking at dobe? – he asked glaring me.

- What is that weird fan on your back? – I narrowed my eyes as I spoke.

- Oh, this? – he asked showing the symbol on his back. – It's the Uchiha family crest. You can see it all over the mansion.

He pointed his finger to the large walls surrouding us, and there it was again, red-white fan engraved to the white wall.

- Why do you ask?

- I just wanted to know. – I pouted, acting like a child.

- Curiosity killed the cat you know. – he smirked.

- Well, I'm here. Lets get this over with.

- Why are you in such a rush? – his voice got that silky note again. It was hard to keep up with him, since it was so mesmerizing. _Wake up Naruto!_

- I just want to finish this. – I muttered, feeling my cheeks getting red. Not again! Not in front of him! What is this feeling anyways?!

- Relax dobe. Take your shoes off. This is tatami floor after all.

I rolled my eyes as I removed my shoes. Snob. Tsk.

- So, how do you want to settle this? – he asked me. – We have all sorts of swords, bokken's etc. or we can do this fist by fist.

- I think fists are the best way to handle this. – I actually didn't know much about swords. My body was my weapon.

- Alright. Don't you want to get out of those clothes first? – he raised his eyebrow.

- No. This will end in a second. – I was training for this. I wouldn't let him pin me to the ground like that other guy before.

- You're very confident. Not sure it will do you any good.

- Look who's talkin'.

- Maybe you're right. Well, we'll see.

He walked over to the center of the room and took his stance. I stretched my arms and legs, making sure the bandages were in place and walked over in front of him. He bowed. I rolled my eyes.

- This is gonna be a piece of… Aaah!

He caught me by surprise. I was standing there with my mouth open as he rushed towards me, his hand clenched into a fist, aiming right at my face. Luckily, I was able to avoid it and move behind him. He swiftly turned and launched a right leg kick which I blocked crossing my hands and I sunk down into a half spin, trying to trip him over with my leg. He jumped and flipped over with his hands, taking a stance once again. I raised up, ignoring the pain in my left leg which was my balance when I tried to kick him and took my own stance. This wasn't going to be as easy as I imagined. He had the right to be cocky. He smirked and launched another attack. I tried to avoid it but his speed was amazing! I was able to only half-block it and his fist clashed with my right shoulder, which sent a burning pain right to the spot where he hit me. I exhaled and send a hit to his right ribcage. He wasn't able to block this one and I head his voice echoing around me as he dropped down to his knees for a few seconds. Heavily panting he held his rib with his left hand analyzing my movements. I was prepared to hit him again when suddenly he ran towards me, and at point blank hit me in the stomach. I could feel the piercing pain, the world spun and all I could see was his face in an even bigger smirk and his black black eyes glowing as I fell.

At the moment I was to hit the floor he was right behind me catching me (luckily or else my elbow would've been smashed on the spot) and locking my hands behind my back, my torso hitting the floor with a loud thump. I felt the air being forced out of my lungs and his hand grabbing my hair while the other one was still tightly holding my arms. He pressed my head against the floor, lying over me in the process. He was so close.

- Do you give up? – I could hear him whispering in my ear. He was out of breath too, I could feel his chest trying to collect as much air as possible. But I was the one in a pinch. Even so, I couldn't help but be captivated by his voice. It was like his voice and pants were echoing through every fiber of my being. His hot weight wasn't helping either.

- Like hell I am. – I muttered.

- But how are you gonna free yourself? – he asked snidely.

He was right. The pain in my leg was back, and the punches I received were burning on my flesh. He wasn't holding back. Then again, neither did I.

The truth was I had no idea how to free myself. He held me down pretty hard, my hands were starting to get numb.

- So? – he continued in my ear. – _What. Are. You. Gonna. Do?_

Each of his word pierced down right through me as I was feeling him getting even closer. He was now completely on top of me, pinning me down, I could feel every part of his body on mine. Combined with his breath on my earlobe, it was driving me insane. I needed to calm down. This wasn't the place, nor the time. _Oh my God, was I actually considering having sex with Sasuke?_

And there was he, still pinning me down.

- I… I'm not… I'm not losing to the likes of you! – I finally managed to say.

- Oh? Really? And how do you plan to do that? – he pinned me even lower, if it was even possible.

- I.. I'm not… - the rest of my sentence was lost when he suddenly flipped me over so that we were facing eachother.

He pinned down my hands above my head and sat right on top of me with his legs spread, lowering his face.

- I think I've already won. – he whispered gazing at me.

I was gasping for air when he closed in to my face.

- Now I'm gonna collect my reward.

And with those words, without letting me protest he leaned over and our lips met.

It was a slow, long, intense kiss. He totally caught me by surprise. But what surprised me even more was that I liked it. A _lot_.

Soon I realized I was kissing him back, wanting to feel more of him. And like he could read my mind, he pressed down on me, deepening the kiss and holding my lips captive.

I lost myself in him, closing my eyes. All I could feel were his lips, his smell, his skin, his body against mine. And all I could think about is how I wanted _more_.

I felt his tongue flickering over my lips, asking for entrance. I consented, parting my lips, letting him lick and nib as much as he wanted.

He took my lower lip and bit it gently, sucking on it. I couldn't resist it and I moaned, which seemed to turn him on even more. I was quite aware of the bulge in my pants for quite a while now, but now I felt something else. He was hard, too.

I moaned again as he slid his tongue in my mouth.

He took his time, exploring every part of my cavern, his hot tongue flickering over mine. I started to move under him, twirling my tongue as well, locking them in a wet dance.

He tasted so good. I could feel his hard-on pressing onto mine, his palms holding my hands even tighter. I tried to break free, I could've grabbed him then and there, if I had the chance. But he wasn't letting go.

He kept kissing me, slowly rubbing his crotch against mine.

- Nggh, Sas- kee… - I groaned through the kiss. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

His eyes were asking me what I wanted.

- Let go of my hands. – I answered to his unspoken question.

- Do you want to run away? – he glared me.

- No.

He let go of my hands then and there, locking our lips in a kiss once more, this time harder, more eager, lustful. As soon as my hands were free, I grabbed him, putting one hand on his back and the other on his neck pulling him closer. I couldn't control myself… I didn't want to control myself. I wanted this. At this moment I realized, this was _it_ all along. His face, his egoistical voice while he answered questions in class, his black black eyes, all those fans around him, his looks, his attitude… Everything attracted me so much it annoyed me. It was like he put a spell on me and I couldn't break free.

I didn't care. All that mattered in this moment were his lips on mine, his body on mine, his hands all over my torso and his smell and taste engulfing me.

I slid my fingers through his silky raven hair, and moved the other to his waist. I wanted him _closer_. And I could feel he wanted the same.

He slid his hand to unzip my orange jacked, revealing my black t-shirt. He quickly moved his hand lower and under the shirt. His long fingers trailed my skin, studying the anatomy of my abdomen, feeling my muscles, my sweat. At that moment I grabbed his ass and he groaned in my mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled to me.

- You're a naughty boy.

This time I smirked.

- Hehe, how did you know?

He just kissed me again. At that moment I tried flipping him over. I was used to being the dominant one, I wouldn't let this idiot have the upper hand. He might have won the fight, but I was gonna top him no matter what.

That turned out to be a difficult task. It seemed as if he was used to being the top himself, he wasn't gonna let me overpower him without a fight. That's how our battle for dominance began.

I arched my hips, trying to make him lose his balance, but he just grind against my crotch, sending chills down my spine. I was just thinking of another strategy, when he moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. I'm super-sensitive there! He started sucking and nibbling my neck with passion, I lost all trail of thoughts. I could barely think of anything else, except his tongue on my neck. He slurped over a hyper sensitive spot and I moaned. Smiling, he continued, now biting my neck and sucking gently, making a hickey. I dug my nails in his back, arching my head to give him more space. After satisfying his hunger for my flesh, he gazed at me lustfully, claiming my lips once again.

His tongue danced with mine as I started pulling his shirt up, wishing to remove it. He got the hint and slipped out of my reach, removing his shirt completely. I watched his pale, bare chest in awe, amazed but the well defined muscles on his torso. When you looked at him fully clothed, he was handsome, but you'd never assume he was so well defined. I had more muscle mass than him, so it was noticeable in clothes, but his definition was different. Eyes wide opened I gazed at his chest and stomach, perfectly smooth, the only curves being the muscles. I reached to touch him, shivering when my palm came in contact with his skin. He was burning like fire, small droplets of sweat traveling from his neck down the chest, right to the tip of his pink nipples, and then onto my shirt.

I could feel the bulge in my pants become even more unbearable.

I swallowed my spit and pulled him to myself. He grabbed my palms and held them on his lower stomach, letting me feel the tension of the muscles leading below. His hakama was loose, and I could see a trail of sweat going down into it. I imagined what was below the inconvenient fabric, wishing to remove it on the spot.

He kissed me again, sloppily and then turned my face to the side, licking my clavicle and up, over my neck, right to my earlobe. He grunted under his breath onto my ear and then bit it slowly and started sucking on the sweet flesh, sending hot sensations through my whole body. I bit my lip, remembering our battle for dominance, but it seemed as if I've already lost.

His lips then trailed down my neck, kissing and licking, finding their way to my nipples. He focused on the left one, coating it with saliva, licking and nibbling it, while his hands were going down my waist. His fingers reached the fabric of my pants and he started undoing them, slowly pulling them down. I shivered when his touch reached my bare skin and I tug off the pants, spreading my legs enough for his knee to come in between. I could feel his member against mine, cursing the fabric of my underwear and his pants for stopping them collide.

He kept licking my nipples, switching between them and then he moved lower. His tongue darted over my sensitive skin, coming right to the border of my slip-ons.

I held his hair between my fingers, eager to feel what he'll do next when I heard a female voice.

- Sasuke-kun…

In the far part of the dōjō were two doors. One were just starting to open, but in front of them stood a shoji screen with the Uchiha crest, hiding us from the eyes of the one behind it.

Sasuke lift his head and looked over at the screen. He didn't look scared or anything, but my heart was pounding so loudly, I could swear the whole mansion could hear it. He glared at me for a moment and the answered.

- Don't come in here Sakura!

The sleder figure behind the screen froze at the spot and said:

- But, Sasuke-kun, you promised you'll come over to my room later… - she was swaying her hips seductively, her voice sounding like pure honey.

- I have some important stuff to do now Sakura, I'll stop by when I have the time. – his voice was deep, strong and strict.

- And close the door behind you and tell everyone not to disturb me for anything.

The girl let out a sigh, nodded and left. Sasuke's strict face relaxed a bit and he turned back to me.

- So, where were we..? – he asked raising his eyebrow. But I didn't feel that heat anymore.

I don't know why, but this stuck me. He had a _girlfriend_? Well, it was kinda obvious he would, even multiple ones, he was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone fell for him. I just didn't understand why _I_ was feeling threatened by it. It's not like I planned for this to happen, although I was glad it did, but now there was this part of me that made my insides tie to a knot and the uneasy feeling wouldn't go away.

I sat up, surprising Sasuke who was prepared to continue where we left off, and put my hand over my forhead.

- What's wrong Naruto? – he asked. There was his emotionless face again.

- Nothing. – I answered, looking around for my shirt.

- Wait. Tell me what's wrong. – he grabbed my hand as I was trying to get up off the floor.

- Stop it Sasuke! I don't know what this was, but I'm not gonna be one of your puppets! You can't always get what you want.

He glared at me.

- But, you know, I always get what I want. – he smirked.

- Not this time. Go fuck your girlfriend.

- You still owe me. I'm not letting you go. – he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to oppose him, but I was feeling more exhausted than before.

- And just so you know, she's not my girlfriend. – he said after he broke the kiss.

- Then what is she? – I asked, confused.

- She's nobody important.

- But you're fucking her?

- Does that affect you so much?

His question made me wonder. Why _did_ it affect me so much? I wasn't his boyfriend. I wasn't anything to him. Just because this thing happened, I shouldn't have lost my cool. But I wanted him. It hurt know someone else had him too.

- I…

- It doesn't matter anyways.

He pulled me towards him again and bit my lip. I could feel the throbbing in my crotch again. I wanted this to happen. He pushed me down on the floor and started lowering again. I didn't want to think about what just happened. I'll think later… I just wanted _him_.

He kissed my lower stomach, massaging my thighs and with his teeth, slowly started pulling down the only remaining part of my clothes. He threw the slips to the side and spread my legs wide. I could see excitement on his face while looking at my stiff member, even though he tried to hide it. He licked his lips and sunk down.

- Wait Sasuke, what're you gonna do..? Aghh... – I stopped talking as he slowly licked the top of my muscle. His tongue felt amazing, twirling around the head, tasting it like candy.

- Nnnn. – I could hear him moan while licking the precum. He looked so hot down there, the image alone was enough to get me off. But he wasn't gonna let that happen. And then, with all his skill, he took me in his mouth.

- Ughh, Sas-kee, that's amazing… - I panted as he was giving my member a full length lick. He knew his stuff. Then he inhaled and swallowed me whole.

His mouth was like heaven. I could feel every twist, every twirl of his tongue, his saliva wetting my hard-on, enjoying every second of it. Then he grabbed the root of my penis and pulled it downwards as he started bobbing his head up and down. The feeling sent me right into the stratosphere. I didn't know who I was anymore, nothing mattered - only his tongue, his mouth, that wet, hot cave of insatiable pleasure.

I moaned, rising my pelvis, trying to get even more into his mouth and he welcomed me gladly, grabbing my cheeks in the process, squeezing them. My hands flew to his head, my fingers tangling his hair as he moved, trying to show him the exact pace I needed. But he seemed to be doing quite well on his own. He grabbed my right hand and tangled our fingers together, his other palm playing with my balls as he sucked me off.

- Oh God, teme… It feels so good. – I could barely mutter the words out of my mouth. He lifted his head for a moment and grinned naughtily. Then he took me whole again.

I could feel my head hit his throat, but he seemed to want it that way. He kept me in, licking the member inside his mouth and then did something unthinkable. He _swallowed_.

I swear I saw stars in that moment. It was such an amazing feeling, like the top of my dick being squeezed and encircled, but pushed away at the same time, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced before.

- God, teme… If you keep doing that I'm gonna…

And he did it again. The feeling hit me like a wave as I felt the tension building up in my feet and streaming up through my thighs right to the heavenly place in his mouth.

He kept licking, sucking, moving his lips up and down while my fingers were pulling him deeper onto my swollen erection.

- I'm… I'm coming! –I screamed as my seed spurted into his mouth. The pressure of my cum made him open his mouth wide and my member left his cavern the rest of it landing all over my stomach and his face.

He teasingly licked the cum of his lips and then playfully took his finger to his face and licked off some of the excess cum. He looked so gorgeous with his face soiled with my seed, I felt the throbs in my member once again as it was going down.

- Mmm, tasty. – he said licking my stomach. – You came so much.

I couldn't say anything, I just stared at him, realizing what just happened. Uchiha Sasuke just gave me the best blowjob of my life.

- I…

He leaned to my face and placed a short wet kiss on my lips, before getting up and waking over to his towel, to wipe his face. I sat up, staring. He threw me the towel.

- Here you go dobe, wipe the rest off. I'll get you a robe.

I caught it and did what he said as he walked to the other door (the locker room I supposed). He came back in a minute, with an ordinary navy blue men's yukata. He was wearing a black one with the Uchiha crest, over his loose hakama. Hell, he looked so hot.

- You look like somebody just hit you in the face really hard. – he commented. – You should take a shower. Come, I'll show you the way.

I took the offered fabric and clothed myself, picking up my stuff. He gestured me to follow me and we left the room. The other door led to a hallway, covered with tatami mats and to a wooden staircase.

- This way. – he said, taking my hand in his, going up the stairs.

I just followed in silence. My head was still in the room we left, my mind still focused on what had just happened.

I smiled.


	3. The Shower

**A/N:Okay, I really have to work on my introductions. So here you go, the third chapter of Bonds is here! I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Naruto: Will there be sex in this one, too?**  
**Me: Hihihi.**  
**Sasuke: Hmph.**  
**Me: Hmph is not a word.**  
**Sasuke: Well, you're the one writting this.**  
**Naruto: C'mooon Sasu-chaaan you know you want it. *tackles him***  
**Sasuke: Aaaaagh!**  
**Me: Hihihi. ^_^ :heart:**

**So yeah, enjoy it and r/rw! I really hope to see more of your comments and possible critiques! Don't be afraid to be harsh, I'm a big girl, I can take it!**

**Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy), double lemon, oral, coarse language, nudity, smexy boys in showers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any charcters from the Naruto world, they're all Kishimoto-sama's. Oh, I guess I own the maid character from the pervious chapter, but that one doesn't count, so shhh. Teehee~ ^^**

Chapter 3 – The Shower

The hallway seemed to lead to the main house. The twirling stairs led to a huge hallway with a bunch of doors on each side. He walked down the hallway, opening the last door on the left.

- Here you go dobe. – he said, holding the door for me. Manners after doing _that _to me downstairs? Unimaginable. But, he still did.

I nodded and entered the room. It was big, as to be expected. On the left there were another door, presumably leading to the bathroom. On the right side there was a huge French (?) window with white curtains and a small balcony. It looked down at the garden, although all I could see were branches of the huge trees. And in front of the windows there was a king-size bed, with all white covers and all. _How much money did this guy actually have?_ Besides that, there was a carved wooden closet, a chair next to it, an end-table on each side of the bed and a fluffy white rug. And a BIG mirror right across the bed.

- So? What are you waiting for? – he asked me. I realized I was still standing at the door, wide-eyed, looking at the room.

- Ah, sorry. – I stepped in, my bare feet sinking into the fluffy rug.

- You can put your clothes there. – he pointed at the chair by the closet. - The towels are in the bathroom.

- Thanks.

I dropped the clothes, going into the bathroom. It was big, too. All the best for the Uchiha, I guess. Huge jacuzzi on the left, a toilet, a sink with a three-way mirror and lightning in front of me and a big shower on the right. All sparkly clean. And a bunch of red towels on the shelf. I sighed and took off the yukata. I turned on the water and entered the shower.

Standing there, under the hot spray of water, I didn't know what to think.

_What had just happened? Why did it happen? Is this what Sasuke was like? Did he plan this all along?_

_Why me?_

I decided I didn't want to worry myself with it, but it was hard not to think about it, considering it just happened.

And I enjoyed it. Well, who wouldn't?

I turned, looking for some body-wash and finally noticing one poured some in my hand, washing my body. It was pretty relaxing, after everything. I started feeling light-headed, not realizing the door opened. I was just washing my arms when I heard the glass shower door open. Cold air rushed in and I shuddered.

I turned around, surprised. And there was Sasuke, only in his hakama, standing in front of the shower.

- What the hell are you doing here, teme?! – I screamed.

He just looked at me with those eyes of his, his lips in a half-smile.

- Well, I have to shower too, don't I?

- Aa.. Umm… Wait your turn teme! – I reacted. – Or go to another bathroom, I doubt this is the only one available in this huge house of yours!

- Hmm, but you see, _this _is the bathroom I _want_ to shower in. And I'm not a very patient guy. – he smirked.

_What the hell was happening here?_ _Didn't he have enough?_

Apparently, not. Taking advantage of my confused state, he untied his hakama, letting it drop to his ankles. And there it was. _Boom!_ Sasuke, naked, full-frontal, in front of me all soapy and wet. And he was _excited_, _if you know what I mean._

He just smirked again and entered the shower.

- Move over, dobe. – a simple order. And I obeyed.

I watched as the water poured on him, sliding down his perfect skin, his hair getting wet.

- Pass me the shampoo. – he said. He was acting so cool about this, like it was something he did every day. I just kept staring.

- Well?

- Uhm, what again?

- The shampoo.

- Uhm, yeah, here you go. – I passed it to him. He just kept watching me.

- Well, what are you waiting for? – he asked.

- What?

- Wash my hair.

- Umm, what?! Why should I do that?

- Well, do it and you'll see.

Again with that naughty look. I started to realize a little why he got everything he wanted. He was very persuasive. One way or the other.

I had no choice but to obey.

And so I spilled some shampoo in my hand and brought it to his hair. I started massaging his scalp, while he leaned his head backwards, his body still facing me.

I didn't understand it. _Why did I do everything he asked?_ It was like an urge, an urge to please him, an urge I couldn't resist.

His hair was soapy and dripping and he finally leaned forward. His black black eyes were looking and me, such an intense look, I couldn't stop staring at them, mesmerized.

Then he leaned to me and put his palms on my hips, pulling me into a kiss.

I didn't even fight back. It was like, he could do anything to me, then and there, I wouldn't refuse.

He kept kissing me, locking our tongues together, pulling me closer. His slippery hands moved upwards and to my back, resting on my shoulder blades pulling me into a hug as he kissed me. He was so _close._

I felt the warm feeling in my crotch again, as it rocked against his, feeling _all_ of him. He was so hot.

I moved my hands, tangled in his hair until now, to his neck, pulling his face closer. His demanding lips still claiming mine, he dug his nails in my back, finishing the kiss and moving away from my face. All flushed, I opened my eyes.

- What? – he asked as the answer to my unspoken question.

- What? – I repeated.

- Turn around.

- Why?

- Let me wash your back.

And again, I obeyed.

An Uchiha washing my back? If somebody else have told me, I wouldn't believe them. But hell, I wouldn't believe what had just happened downstairs if I wasn't there.

His soapy hands were sliding down my back, starting at my shoulders and advancing down, until they reached my hips. He paused there, massaging my skin, getting closer to me. I felt his erection against my ass and felt a throbbing feeling in my own. _Damn this guy, he got to me so fast. _And then, he reached with his hand and put it over my muscle.

All soapy, it felt like heaven. He started slowly, teasing me, his other hand reaching my torso and resting on my nipple. He flicked his finger over it, massaging it gently, making it hard. His other hand was firmly positioned over my member and he started pumping.

His touch was burning into my flesh, in my head I imagined red marks everywhere he touched me. I started gasping for air when he quickened the pace. His palm was moving so fast, so skillfully, I could barely think of anything else. Again he put me in that state of mind where nothing else mattered.

- Hnng, Sasuke… - I moaned when he turned my head to rest on his shoulder. He kissed me, groaning in my mouth.

Deciding on the pace, he kept pumping, licking my lips, sucking them to the point of numbness. I could feel his member pulsating from the pleasure every time he grinded against my lower back, making his hand go faster.

- Aaah, Sasuke, if you keep doing that I'm… - I grunted as he kept jacking me off, his lips now exploring my earlobe.

- You make me so hot. – he whispered.

- Aaah, aaaaah! – I yelped in high voice as I came, spluttering the shower wall. I felt like I was on fire. I didn't want to hold back anymore.

I turned to him, grabbing his face, kissing him intensely, obviously surprising him. His swollen erection was hitting my stomach and I reached for it.

The first touch was crucial. He trembled under my touch, grabbing my arm. I slowly moved my palm, wrapping it around him. He was so hard, I felt the tension in my whole body. I started pumping, when he broke the kiss and placed his hand over mine.

- What.. What's wrong Sasuke? - I asked, bewildered. _Didn't he want it, too?_

- Don't do that.

- Why not?

- Just don't.

And just like that, he left the shower, wrapping himself in a towel and leaving the bathroom all together. I was confused. What had just happened?

I was still standing under the shower, so I quickly turned it off, and after drying myself, wrapped in another towel and taking another for my hair slowly opened the door.

He was sitting on the bed, his face down, eyes shut, his raven hair still wet and dripping on the white rug. I felt uneasy.

I walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

- Hey, what did just happen there? – I asked, making my voice as gentle as possible.

He remained silent. He was sitting so still, I could barely notice his breathing.

- C'mon teme, you can tell me.

- It's nothing.

- Oh really? Then why did you just ran away like that?

- It doesn't matter.

He looked hurt. I didn't yet understand why, but I wasn't gonna let him stay depressed like this. I took the other towel in both hands and gently pressed it on his raven hair. He barely seemed surprised, he was still in shock from before. I didn't know what was up with him, but I felt it was something I didn't wanna mess with. So I just kept brushing his hair with the towel, letting it soak all the remaining water, that way wishing to erase all the bad feelings he was having. _Why did it bother me so much? It wasn't like he was my boyfriend._

It was funny actually. I've known him for only a little while, and after so much time hating him (and subconsciously admiring him) from a distance, I was here, in the room with him, semi-naked, brushing his hair, being _so close _to him. I didn't expect him to open up to me or anything, but I decided that I wasn't gonna let it bother him anymore.

- You don't have to do that. – he whispered, referring to the soaked towel in my hands. Damn, that guy had lot of hair!

- Oh, this? It's okay. What kind of a guest would I be if I let you mess up your pretty little rug there, huh? – I answered with a chuckle.

He seemed to be a little bit more at ease, so I lowered the towel and looked at him. His head was still down, but I could see his eyes were opened.

- I told you, you don't have to do that. – he repeated.

- And I said it's okay. But, since I'm done with it anyways, maybe I can do this instead? – I grinned and lift his head, kissing him playfully.

His face was still dead pale (like he wasn't usually, dooh), but he kissed me back. It was a needy, hot kiss, a one he wished to delete everything that had just happened. He pulled me tighter, pressing our torsos together, ruffling his long fingers in my hair. I could feel the coconut scent of the shampoo I used on his hair, but it was so pleasantly melding with his own musky scent it made my knees shake. He was still pressing onto me, his demanding lips claiming mine, his fingers in my hair and the other hand firmly holding my neck, so I wouldn't back out on him. Like hell I would!

His tongue explored my mouth, searching for some part he didn't feel already. I could feel myself running low on air so I put my hands on his chest, trying to separate us. He must've been gasping for air himself since he realized what I was doing, not misinterpreting it as a dismissal and leaving my hungry lips. I looked point-blank into his eyes and was happy to see the lust he had before was back. But it was my turn. And I had to be careful not to screw this one up.

I kissed him again, slowly, biting his upper lip in the process and continued down his gorgeous neck, kissing and licking the remaining water drops. He shivered as my lips traveled over his flesh, but didn't back out this time. I didn't know if he was ready to trust me this time, or was he preparing to take the upper hand again. I reached his nipple and licked it. It earned me another hot gasp from Sasuke, but I could feel him tensing up. So I stopped. He looked at me, his expression a mix of alleviation and discontent.

- I wanna do something. – I said, carefully choosing my words. – And I need you to let me do it.

His eyes were cold again, but his eyebrow went up in an inquisitive way.

- What? – his voice was stalling.

- I want to do to you, what you've done to me at the dōjō. – I said with a low voice as slowly as possible.

He looked at me puzzled, like it took him time to understand what I was saying, but finally his expression relaxed and he gave me a shy but reassuring smile. A smile by his part was more like a twitch, the end of his lips curved slightly, but it was cute nonetheless. I smiled widely, glad to see his reaction.

- Okay. And I'm gonna go slowly, so tell me if you start to panic. – I said clapping my hands.

- I'm not a kid, dobe. – his voice was giving off that irritated note I was more used to hear. I chuckled, relieved. This could work.

Before I could think, rather alone react he pulled me into a kiss once again. This guy really liked to be in charge. I smiled into the kiss, breaking it. It was my turn to be the boss.

I kissed his neck again and finding the right spot bit into it, gently sucking and nibbling. I weren't thinking it was gonna leave a hickey (for which he had scorned me later), his flesh was like the best meal I've ever had. Including ramen. Well, not _ramen_. But there was much more yet to come.

Releasing his skin from my teeth, I traveled north, reaching his pink nipples again. They were so perfect, small perky nubs of sweetness, I couldn't help myself so I assaulted one with my tongue. I felt his breathing quicken as I licked and slurped over it, making it erect. Talking about erecting, there was another thing on Sasuke, covered by a towel actually, that was getting excited. I myself couldn't help it, so I moved from his nipple to his lips once again, sinking him deeper into the bed to make him more comfortable, before moving lower on him than I was ever before.

His chest was elevating rapidly as I removed the only cloth that separated his length and me, finally dropping it to the floor. I stared wide-eyed, hoping I didn't start to drool.

I looked at his face one more time and then back at the erection, licking my lips. _Okay Naruto, this is it. Get to it!_

I arched my tongue every so slowly and licked the notch of his head, arousing him even more. He tasted incredible. Then, feeling cheekier I opened my mouth and reached for his member.

He was long, not too thick, and was pulsating heavily. I kept going down onto him until the head reached my throat. And it wasn't all in yet either!

I could feel small drops of tears appearing in my eyes, but I didn't back down right away. Maybe I had a bad gag reflex, but I knew how to work my stuff. I pulled my mouth tighter over his stiff member and taking my time, moved up, grinding my teeth slightly over the sensitive skin. I heard him gasp. That was my cue. I licked the top again, twirling my tongue as much as I could and then started sucking.

I must have been doing it right, since in no time Sasuke was breathing heavily, gripping the white covers and I sucked him off. I bobbed my head, holding his balls in my hand, squeezing them gently. It sent Sasuke on the moon. He couldn't control his breathing, nor his actions, and now he was half-up off the bed, one hand on the bed as support and the other in my hair, pressing me even harder down on him. His voice and rapid breathing turned me on even more.

- Aagh, aaagh… Nnn, Narutoo… Ahh… - he couldn't even mutter a single sentence. I was proud of myself, but I was sure I was going to be even more proud, very soon.

He felt it, heck, I felt it! He was close, his stomach and thigh muscles were tensing up and his breathing was even more erratic. He abandoned his support and both of his hands were now in my hair, gripping me, pulling me on him. I was so hot myself, I though my crotch was gonna explode any second.

- Aaah, aaaah, Naruto… Hnng… Don't make me come yet… - he barely muttered.

I heard him, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to feel him, taste him fully. But, his hands left my hair and without the support and the pressure I was used to I lost my stance and his member left my mouth. I could barely catch my breath, I wasn't even aware of the lack of air I was experiencing.

- You were going to smother yourself. – he panted sitting up on the bed. His pulsating erection was still in front of me so I reached for it once again. But his hand stopped me.

- Hey! – I yelped in dissatisfaction.

- Don't worry dobe, you'll get what you want. – he said in an alluring voice. He moved up on the bed, lifting me from my knees. They felt sore, but I didn't care.

- So, why did you stop me then? – I pouted.

- Just come here.

He showed at the place next to him. He was now laying down on the farther side of the bed, patting the side beside him. I didn't know what he was up to, but I waned to find out.

- Lie here. – he literally showed me on the pillow, pressing down on me. He wasn't heavy, his warm weight only made me more horny. Our erections touched as he pressed lower and started rocking us.

- Heeey, you said I was gonna get what I wanted? – it felt great, but I wanted to finish the job.

He smirked.

- Okay, dobe. – he said and pulled off. But he didn't move from the top of me. His pulsating length was now over my stomach, literally yearning to be touched, kissed, sucked.

- What now? – I asked confused. My mouth couldn't reach him that way.

- Move lower, moron.

- Oh okay… Oooooh..! – now I got it.

- Yeah. – he stated at my sudden realization.

So I moved lower, positioning cozily on the bed, my head sinking into the massive pillow. Sasuke positioned himself closer to my face and moved up. He was now so close, I could almost feel his member hitting my face. I wrapped my hands over his thighs from behind as he took a long breath, put his hands over the bed frame and rode my face.

His erection was once again in my mouth, and I sloppily accepted the intrusion, a little put off by the lack of control. My hands were tightly gripping his hips, pushing him towards me, but I couldn't really control where his erection went. I licked it a few times, repositioning my self a bit higher so it wouldn't hit my palate and bobbed my head. Feeling the familiar pleasant friction, Sasuke moaned and entered my mouth a bit more. I kept working my mouth over his dick, licking over the sensitive rim. He rocked his hips faster and almost choked me, but neither of us cared. One of his hands flew over to my member and stroke it eagerly. The heat in my crotch was becoming unbearable, and I suppose in his too, since he started rocking faster, harder, fucking my mouth. I could barely breath, so I focused at breathing through my nose as much as I could (which wasn't easy, believe me) as his hand left my burning member to tangle into my hair. With this he kept thrusting into my mouth, at the same time moving my head forward so he could enter me more. I grabbed his ass-cheeks and squeezed them, feeling the tension of his butt muscles as he moved.

- Hnng, Naruto… - he moaned in a husky voice.

I wasn't really in any position to talk, but if I could I would've told him how hot he looked like that, fucking my mouth, riding my face, his lustful expression the biggest prize. Even more than all that, his eyes were enchanting. Those black black spheres of emotionless lit up in flames, his sharp gaze piercing me as he looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes glimmered giving them a crimson-black color. I felt tears forming in my own eyes, due to the pressure on my throat. He saw that, and slowing up a pace for a little while wiped out the streak that was going down my cheek. He took my face into his hand, cupping it with his palm gently, but his member never left my mouth. He moved faster again, I knew he couldn't get enough of me. I kept sucking, my tongue darting over the heated flesh, slurping the spit that tried to escape my mouth. He was tensing up again, he was close. He dug his nails into my head, pulling my hair at the same time, moving faster. His breathing was erratic, he was moaning loudly, not even hiding the pleasure I gave him, pulling me closer.

- Oh, shit, Naruto, aaagh… I'm gonna… Aaaaghhh! – wit those words his seed shot right into my mouth, filling me up with the white creamy substance. It tasted kinda salty but sweet at the same time. I wasn't really much of a fan of swallowing, but it wasn't like he was giving me a choice there. And I _did _wanted to know how he tasted. So I pressed my lips against him as he rode off his orgasm swallowing every last bit of the semen, actually enjoying the dirty aspect of it, wishing to squeeze out all the remaining juices.

When he was done, I felt his dick becoming limp in my mouth and he moved to the side, letting me breathe again. I was breathing heavily, but also smiling, looking at Sasuke's cowering figure. He turned his back to me, his whole body still shaking from the orgasm he just had.

I rolled to the side and placed first my index finger, and then the whole palm on his hip, slowly nestling his skin. He was still turned away from me so I moved closer, spooning him and wrapping my free arm around him.

- Are you okay? – I asked as I kissed his shoulder blade.

- Nnhmm. – he muttered through his nose, still trembling.

- You sure?

- Yeah.

His voice was raspy, tired and really deep, but he didn't seem hurt or anything. I moved my hand across his chest pulling him closer and then turned him to face me.

His face was flushed, he was still catching his breath and his eyes were still shining, although different than before. Instead of lust and fire, I could feel comfort and coziness, and something similar to closeness. He wasn't mine, but he sure as heck acted like he was right now. Almost as if he was embarrassed, he closed his eyes shut, his dark lashes forming two perfect lines. He snuggled in my arms, his breathing becoming calmer. He was playing around with his fingers, almost like a child, traveling from my chest to my chin and back. I couldn't help but smile.

There he was, the famous Uchiha Sasuke, in bed with me, acting all shy and child-like after a blowjob. Not even in my wildest dreams have I imagined this.

- Hmm.

- What? – he asked, his voice coming back to his usual state.

- I didn't really expect such a reaction.

- Why so?

- Well, you're _the _Uchiha Sasuke. You're all tough and scary on the outside, and I can see you like to be the boss in bed too, so this kinda caught me by surprise. – I answered sincerely. – It's still cute.

- Shut up dobe.

There was it again. Embarrassment on his face, and in his voice too. What was going on with this guy?

- Don't worry about it. – I whispered. – I'm glad you liked it.

- It was okay. – he answered with a smirk. And there, he was back.

- Asshole. – I muttered to his face, nuzzling him.

- Not a very nice thing to say to the man who made you come two times already. – he said.

- Ohh, that was nothing. I can go all night like that you know. I have a lot of stamina.

- Really? – his voice implied sarcasm, but you could sense the amusement behind it.

- Yeah!

- Well, then, ready for another round?

This one caught me by surprise. But I wasn't gonna let him beat me at this game. So I kissed him with approval and he rolled over me again.

**A/N: Do you guys know how hard it is to find enough different words for all that stuff up there? I had to consult google translator more than once, I'm not gonna lie. I'm no saint, even I can't remember everything (and even though I boast a lot about my English skills, it's not my first language). So let me know if you find any typing/writing/grammar mistakes. :) Makes me happy to fix them :) And Deer Gawd, I can't even say out loud half of the stuff I had to google about sperm and penises while trying to write this. I wanted to be true to the subject, since I myself don't have any actual experience in yaoi sex (being a girl lol). But I hope you liked (no,no LOVED) the lemons, even though there was no "real" intercourse this time either. The turth is, I started this a presonal form of blowing off steam and obsession with SasuNaru, it was supposed to be a multichapter lemon, with no real plot. Well, that's what I thought at first, but one thing led to another and now I have a concept written for it, so it's gonna progress (my fist concept you guize!). I don't know how much time I'll actually have to write this, but since I'm in the SasuNaru yaoi craze, I believe it will be often. I will have to dedicate myself to more than just lemons here, for the plot to develop fully, and I'm afraid if I keep going, I will bore people to death with all this sex stuff. I love reading it, I love writting it, but how much can one person bare with when you have a lemon after lemon after lemon. So I promise, after the next chapter I'll dedicate myself to the plot, not just the smut. And for all of you who like the smut, I hope you'll bare with me. This is my first multichapter story, and also my first SasuNaru, so I wanna be careful with it. I don't want it to be too sloppy or too clustered. I really want to bring you something different.**

**Oh God, look at this, I could wirte another fic if I continue like this! So yeah, that's all! Bye bye and thank you for reading! ^^**

**Aaaand I saved best for last! I will posting the 4th chapter right away, so enjoy the double chapter! :D**


	4. Mulling Things Over

**Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy), lemon, coarse language, nudity, alchohol(don't worry, Naruto's 18 and in Europe - where I'm from were allowed to drink at that age).**

**Disclaimer (much needed): I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara or any of the other characters. All credit to Kishimoto-sama.**

**A/n: Enjoy this double update guys! And a small note, let me know if it's harder to read the flashbacks in italics, or is it okay like that. I want to make this the best reading experience. So see you at the end of the chapter! ^^**

Chapter 4 – Mulling Things Over

While I was riding the bus the next morning, I couldn't help myself but go over all that had happened in my head once again. It was Sunday morning, and I've waited for the bus for over half an hour, and the idiot wasn't even gentleman enough to walk me over to the station. His statement: "You came by yourself yesterday, you'll know how to get back by yourself. Anyways, I have practice in ten minutes. See yourself out."

He really was an asshole. A hot, wild, sex-machine, but still, an asshole.

But all that had happened during the past day (and night) made me ponder. I wasn't the type of guy who over-analyzed everything but Sasuke's actions and well, his attitude were two completely different things.

Fistly, he was a coldhearted, stern conceited brat, _the Uchiha_. Yuck!

Secondly, he was a semi-sex god in the flesh, with a bunch of tricks up his sleeves. He was bossy, dominant in bed, he could last a long time and he was an amazing fuck overall. That gave him a lot of points.

But then again, he didn't really talk about himself, nor anything too personal, basing our relationship only on sex. Basically, he now seemed to be my fuck buddy, as far as I could get it from his attitude.

And I still didn't know what was going on. All this mulling over it made my head hurt even more than my rear this morning. I'll try to concentrate on the better side of things. The memories flooded my mind like a tidal wave and I started staring into empty space, smiling to myself like an idiot. Luckily, I was the only one on the bus. In Sasuke's neighborhood everyone had private limousines and cars, so not many people really took the bus.

But let me get back to my drooling and giggling.

Sasuke… Really, he was amazing in more than one way. The same intensity of animosity I've felt towards him before, now applied to my attraction to him. I didn't even understand why I liked this guy. He was bossy, conceited, demanding and snobby. He was nothing like the guy I would've wanted to end up with. This wasn't a relationship, but it was something.

My brain went into overdrive when a particularly hot scene flashed in the back of my mind. I felt my cheeks turn red, but I didn't care. Ohh boy…

_His hands were firmly pressing me onto the bed, his lips hungrily piercing my flesh. His tongue worked his way over my nipples, making them hard. He sucked for a while, then moved to kiss me. He wouldn't even let me move one inch. His gaze shot right through me, freezing me in place._

- _Are you ready for this? – he asked with a steady voice, although his chest was trembling at the thought of the idea._

- _Mhm. – I nodded._

_I wanted it too. I wasn't used to it, but I wanted it. And I didn't know any better person for this, either. Either that, or the lack of a real boyfriend was getting to me. I looked to the side at the bed counter. There they were. A pack of condoms and a bright purple bottle. Lube. I always wondered why they made them in such flamboyant colors. It was like screaming in the middle of the shop "I'm going to have sex now!". It was already embarrassing enough to take it from the shelf and buy it, let alone let everyone see what you were purchasing. Well, I guess Sasuke didn't have that problem. I gulped when he reached for the cursed bottle. He opened it and poured some on his fingers and palm. I frowned, which made him kiss me gently when he saw my worried expression. _

- _Don't worry, I'll be gentle with this._

- _Sure, I'm not worried. – I knew he could feel the panic in my voice._

- _Is it your first time? – he asked, chuckling._

- _I've had sex before! – I lashed out, although I understood his question. I didn't really want to answer it, it was easier pretending to be a fool._

- _You know what I asked. – he didn't buy it._

- _It is my first time being topped! Is that what you wanted to hear? – I asked, trying to keep some of my already ruined pride._

- _Don't worry._

- _I'm not._

- _Like hell you're not. You're trembling._

_And really, I was. I didn't even notice it. For reassurance, he kissed me again, longer this time, licking my lips, asking for entrance. I granted him, sticking out my own tongue to meet his. I felt his other hand on my thigh, moving my legs apart. I felt the unease again, but he wasn't gonna let me back out._

- _C'mon, I thought you were a tough boy? – he said playfully._

- _Oh shut up Sasuke!_

_I spread my legs and his lubricated fingers found their way to my hole. He played with the entrance, teasing it, covering it with lube. He kept kissing me, massaging the hole, letting me mentally prepare for what's to come. I broke the kiss and exhaled._

_ - Okay, I'm ready. – I tried to keep my voice firm, not letting my nervousness get to me. And then I felt it. His finger slowly entered me, trying to stretch the hole. _

_His lips never detached off of mine, kissing me all the way as his finger penetrated me. When he was all in, he let me settle, not moving, almost not breathing._

- _Add another one. – I said when I felt comfortable enough with the one already inside me._

_He quickly obeyed, maybe too excited to keep himself in check and the next finger slid into me with haste. I felt a piercing pain in my back and gasped. Realizing what he'd done he immediately stopped moving and said:_

- _I'm sorry, I lost it there for a second. I'll be more careful. You can trust me._

_I just nodded. It wasn't that I didn't trust him. It was just… Well, I don't know. I wanted to do this one day, with a person I was in love with, someone I'd choose to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't expect it to happen here, although a part of me was really glad it was Sasuke. I knew it must've sounded really stupid, coming from a hard-core gay guy like me, that I've only been the top since I started having sex. He must've been secretly laughing inside._

- _Hey, where did you go? – his voice got me back to the bed, to him._

- _Nothin'._

- _Don't give me that crap Naruto. Listen, I'll try my best not to hurt you. And stop worrying._

_It was like he could read my mind. But somehow, his words helped me relax and I gave him a reassuring smile. I was okay. I was okay. _

_I nodded and he added the third finger. It all went really slowly now, as he adjusted the fingers in my tightness, controlling his hand and his breathing. I didn't want to torture him any longer._

- _Move._

- _You sure?_

- _Sasuke, move!_

_His fingers stirred inside me, moving in and out, making a painful but pleasant friction. I moaned as he moved into me again, the pain slowly leaving my body, leaving only the pleasure._

_Well, this wasn't so bad. I was playing chicken for nothing. Now I wanted it all the way._

- _Stop._

_He immediately stopped, like the last time, probably concerned if he had hurt me in some way. I smiled devilishly and looked into his eyes. I licked my lips and whispered in the most seductive tone:_

- _Fuck me Sasuke._

_I could feel his heart racing, see his pupils dilating in response to my statement. Still, he slowly removed the fingers and I felt the last part of the remaining tension leave my body. It was gonna get much worse, I knew that._

_He grabbed a condom from the bed stand and ripping it off with his teeth, took out the slippery latex. Skillfully placing it over his member he took some more lube for just in case and poured onto my hole. He took a deep breath and positioned over me._

- _Hell, Sasuke, fuck me already!_

_At my command he guided his stiffness to my hole and slid it into me, kissing me at the same time. I almost cried out, but his lips muffled the sound. I felt tears racing down as the piercing pain numbed. After the initial shock of intrusion, my hole adjusted and he was in. He grunted, trying to keep himself in place. If I could hear his thoughts it would be like this: "Don't move. Don't move. Don't move!"_

_I realized I dug my nails in his back. Those could leave a scar. So I moved my hands lower, grabbing his ass. And then I did the unthinkable. I pressed him deeper into me._

_I gasped, he gasped. Not expecting it, he slide a bit farther than I expected, but that was exactly what we needed. He hit that knot of pleasure every man in his position seeks. My prostate. I gasped again, this time from pleasure as his erection pulsated inside me. The pain was going away, and the pressure on my prostate felt amazing. Sasuke was still holding his breath, I could see his face turn slightly blue._

- _Move!_

- _Huh? – he was surprised._

- _Move, teme!_

_He slid his dick backwards leaving almost all of it outside, only the head remaining and after a few seconds moved right back in. He moved deeper, hitting that spot again._

- _Hnng, Sas-kee! – I moaned as he hit the spot. _

_Feeling easier he now started moving more freely, faster, but not too fast, trying to find that sweet place again. I arched my back when he hit it again, moaning in pleasure. He slid his hand under my back keeping my hips in place as he rocked in and out._

- _So good… - I muttered as he reached for my erection with his other hand. I felt it wrap around my member, and the pleasure struck me as he pumped it and hit the spot inside me again._

- _Naruto… - he was grunting, droplets of sweat sliding down his face and chest. I knew he was still holding back._

_I grabbed his face and pulled him._

- _Fuck me senseless. – I whispered in his ear._

_Looking at me, like I just gave him a million dollars, he smiled and his fences broke down. With a lustful expression he placed both hands on my hips, increasing his speed. He pounded into me, going faster, harder, then slowing down just to tease me and moving fast again. I moaned loudly, not aware that it was almost midnight. I didn't care. It felt so amazing. All that existed were me and him. And the overwhelming pleasure. _

_He slid out of me completely, just to pierce into me again. I could feel him getting close, but I was still far from it. He knew it, so he stopped, and sliding out reached for me. He took me by the shoulders, lifting me up in a sitting position. Grabbing my ass he centered his member under me and pounded me down impaling me onto him._

- _Haaah! – I couldn't control myself as he pounded me. It felt divine. I started moving on my own, embracing him as my support. His lips found mine and we passionately kissed as his fingers traveled down my back. _

_After a few minutes of intense fucking, I could feel it coming. I grabbed his hair, moving faster, pulling him to my lips. His hand stroked my erection, making me see stars. Rocking his hips, Sasuke continued to add pressure, getting close as well. We reached the climax in almost the same time. Just a second before, I moaned in his mouth, reaching my peak. Sasuke kept pounding into me, and digging his nails into my thigh came with a loud moan. We both rode our orgasms, enjoying the hot waves of pleasure that our bodies emitted. _

_We finally crashed onto the bed, both trying to catch our breath. I smiled as I looked at his tired expression. I was glowing._

- _This was great. – I muttered, reaching over to kiss him._

- _Yeah. – he answered._

- _So, you wanna do it again?_

I chuckled again, remembering the idiots face after my question. Who knew Sasuke could be surprised as well. That didn't stop us from doing it again. And again. And again. No wonder my butt hurt like hell now. When I woke up this morning, I literally couldn't stand how sore I was. Sasuke mentioned some cream stuff that I can get at a drug store, so I should really stop by some when I get back.

But, there was one more thing that was bothering me. Even though I enjoyed everything that had happened last night, I couldn't stop thinking about his sudden reaction when I wanted to top him. I know the guy's bossy, but how bossy can you be?

- _What's the big deal here? – I asked stunned by his hateful expression after stated my proposal._

- _Nothing._

- _C'mon, tell me!_

- _I don't want to talk about it! – he was getting really pissed of now._

- _Don't' be a stuck up Sasuke._

- _Or we'll do it the way we already did, or you can forget about it!_

- _Heck, what's wrong with you? – now I was pissed off. All those things he did were great, but this was just plain rude. I had my own needs._

- _If you're not satisfied, you can go._

- _Well, maybe I will! – I yelled sitting up in bed._

- _Be my guest! – his snide face was there, but under it I could see he was hurt._

_A few minutes passed and I was still sitting on the bed._

- _What's keeping you? Didn't you say you were leaving? – he asked in an irritated tone._

_I turned to face him. I didn't really want to leave._

- _Idiot, how can I leave when it's 3 am? How do you expect I go back?_

- _I don't really care._

_I frowned. Did he really want me gone? Did all this mean nothing? I sighed. I didn't know what was the deal here, but I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with __**him**__. So for maybe the first time in my life, I shut my mouth and lied down next to him._

- _Weren't you leaving? – he asked, covering himself._

_I decided to play it nicely._

- _I won't. I like this. So it's okay, for now. We don't have to do that if you don't want to._

_He seemed surprised. Not wanting to give him any more reason for fighting, I nuzzled my face next to his and whispered:_

- _It would also be very embarrassing walking around in this time of the night around your house. Especially after all the noise we've caused._

- _You mean, __**you**__ caused._

- _Oh I remember you being pretty loud, too._

- _Dobe._

- _Hehehe. Well, now that that's decided… I won't make you tell me what's wrong here, but don't expect me to leave it alone forever. Sooner or later, you will have to tell me. If you want to keep doing this that is._

_He frowned and took a small breath. Then he closed his eyes and nodded._

- _But, don't push me. – he finally said._

- _I won't. _

- _Good. Now come here, I think it's time for a small break._

- _Wait, then what was this just now? I'm ready to go again!_

- _Don't push your luck dobe._

I really wanted to know what he meant. His reaction was too much for someone so experienced in bed, even for the dominant type. I was the dominant type until now, but I agreed. Why couldn't he?

But, I promised I wouldn't push it, so I guess I'll have to wait for him to tell me on his own accord. Nothing good will come up if I insist. And I do want to keep doing this. It was refreshingly nice, not being committed, just enjoying ourselves, no attachments. Hmmm.

I had these kind of relationships before, some have ended happily, some not so much. I'll just have to wait and see. And try to ignore this weird feeling in my stomach that started as soon as I left his house. Something was off, I couldn't put my finger on it.

_Fuck buddies, ay?_ I could work with that. Or so I thought.

That night, after applying the woird crème Sasuke was talking about (and feeling slightly relieved) I went out to have drinks with Gaara. So funny, how some things never change. I was still hanging out with him whenever I had a chance, even though we weren't a couple. But he was the only friend I could talk about this, so I was glad when he informed me over the phone that Neji couldn't come due to some family obligations. I knew what he was talking about, Hinata mentioned it too couple of days ago. I was lucky it was tonight.

So I went out and met with the readhead in our favorite bar. It was the place I met him actually. Turned out, picking up strangers in gay bars wasn't always a bad thing.

- So, what did you want to talk about? – he asked me, sipping his colorful cocktail on a straw. Non-alcoholic of course, Gaara was on meds.

- Something happened. – I said, taking a big gulp of beer. I wasn't a big fan of beer, but I wasn't in the mood for hard liquor either.

- That much I got over the phone. – he rolled his eyes. It was amazing how different he was. And again, I thanked the heavens for splitting us up, it was perfect for both of us.

- Well, I went to Sasuke's place yesterday…

- Wait, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke? – he cut me off in the middle of the sentence.

- Yeah. Infamous?

- Yeah, don't you know?

- Know what?

- Well, about him.

- And what am I supposed to know?

- How do you even know him?

- We're in the same class this year. I failed, remember?

Gaara nodded and sighed.

- Tell me first, what happened?

- No way, tell me what you know.

- Answer me. – his voice turned scary, so I didn't have a choice. He could turn like that, even now when he wasn't depressed.

- Well, he helped me fight off some assholes this week. So I owed him a favor and he told me to come over the weekend if I wanted to pay out my debt.

Gaara had an amusing face on, but showed me to continue.

- We were supposed to fight for it. If I won, I was free of the debt, but if he won…

- You had sex. – Gaara really needed to learn not to intrude when others were talking.

- How did you know?

- Well, that's what he does.

- Wait, what?

- You really don't know? – his eyes narrowed.

- I have no idea. – I stated bluntly.

- Well, he's famous about it. Or better say, infamous. He just does it often, girls or boys, it doesn't matter.

- Everybody owes him?

- You're really thick sometimes Naruto.

- Then what?

- He sleeps with people. I know at least five people who've done it with him.

It was like someone slapped me.

- What?

- It's just as I said. I don't know why, but he seems pretty active about it. Maybe it's a bet, or he's just lonely…

- So he sleeps with a bunch of people?

- Yes.

An unsettling feeling appeared in my stomach and didn't want to go away.

- Maybe it's his thing, I don't know. I don't really understand people like him, having a relationship is much better and more satisfying…

Typical Gaara. Everything had to end with his bragging about his perfect relationship.

- Hold it there Gaara.

- What?

I didn't really know what to ask him. I felt a rush of emotions and thoughts, I couldn't even form a straight sentence.

- Naruto, are you okay?

- It's not like that with us.

- Oh, really?

I didn't even know why I said it. It wasn't supposed to bother me. It was the same feeling as at the dōjō when that girl walked in. He wasn't mine. We just had sex. And I told myself today that I was okay with that. I couldn't be selfish like this.

- Never mind.

- You sure you're okay? – he looked kinda worried.

- Yeah. Forget I said that, it was just blabbering.

- Okay.

- We're just fuck buddies. I think. Well, I hope so. I really wouldn't like for this to be a one time thing only.

- Naruto, watch out for that Sasuke. I get it if you need to vent somewhere, but make sure it's just sex. You don't want to get caught up in all that mess. That's why I hesitated telling you in the first place.

- Don't worry Gaara-chan. It is just sex. – I reassured him, trying to make myself believe it.

- Don't chan me. Be clear about it. That's all. Now tell me, how was the sex? – and then again, typical Gaara, wanting to know all the details.

Gaara's non-existant eyebrows raised when I started talking.

After two more beers and a fruity cocktail later, my story had to end, since Neji popped up at our table, claiming the family dinner was over. I bet he was still afraid I'd try to steal Gaara away from him. But he didn't show up before I had the time to tell Gaara about Sasuke's reaction about topping and all. Gaara considered it pretty normal, since Neji almost never let him top. And it was as he said "I also remember _you_ never letting me top you. Now you know how it is. You reap what you sow." And he did have a point there. Maybe I was over-thinking it? But there was still something about it I couldn't let go of.

Then he proceeded with his inquisition, asking me how was I baring with the pain and all, and how the whole thing was. He also mentioned the cream Sasuke suggested.

- I'm way ahead of you, I already got it. – I answered with a devilish smile.

- It's really good, tomorrow you won't feel anything, trust me.

Then Neji appeared and the sex talk ceased. We had another drink and then parted ways.

I decided to walk to my place, waiting for the night bus after the long wait this morning didn't sound very appealing. When I got back, Iruka was devouring popcorn and milkshake, his way of coping with Kakshi's absence.

- Hey, give me some! – I grabbed some popcorn and sprawled over the couch.

- How was your day? – Iruka asked, not taking his eyes off the movie on TV.

- It was okay. So, what are we watching tonight?

- James Bond.

- A person would think you'd get fed up with these until now.

- Hey, Bond is a classic.

- Only in your head.

- Shut up!

The rest of the night we spend stuffing our faces and then after my final provocation about Kakashi Iruka threw a pillow at me and I decided to call it a night.

Lying in bed, memories of last night rushed back. I embraced them with mixed feelings and finally around 2 am I dozed off.

**A/N: Gosh, I finished another one! See what yaoi does to me? I can't even study enough, I keep coming back to this. I actually started this chapter right after the third one, but finished it later on. I know I haven't been online for a while, but now I'm back and you get two chapters in one turn, so be happy about it. :) I like how the story's progressing, I wanted to put more casual conversation in it. I'm trying to keep it lemon-free, I guess the next chapter won't have any. So enjoy this flashy flash-back (lol, I'm the worst) because I'm gonna try focusing on the story more. I also have a bunch of ideas for other fan-fictions, so if you have some ideas let me know, maybe I'll take you up on it. :D And I don't know if I'll introduce much more characters to this, I wanna keep it simple and easy to follow. Expect for Sakura to pop up eventually, she will play a bigger role in this. Also, give me your thoughts on the characters and their development so far. Review away! Bye bye for now and thank you for baring with me :)**


End file.
